Season X
by Rowen de la H
Summary: Una especie de nueva temporada de House. Xx01: The Piece; House ha llegado a Mayfield, pero aún no se convence en seguir su tratamiento, su psiquis le juega malas pasadas. Además, Foreman y el equipo, tratan a un paciente que no desea ser tratado


**Este es el fic del cual les hablaba. Consta de 24 capítulos, no sé si lo escriba completo, depende del ánimo-tiempo-rating(audencia) xD. Es con canciones, así que cada vez que se encuentren con barras oblicuas (/...*/) es porque hay una canción que está señalada al pie de página con la misma cantidad de barras y de la forma indicada en el paréntesis.**

**X es el nombre de esta temporada, aunque tenga cara de ser 6ta xD. Del capítulo 4 hasta el 21 están maquetados desde abril, el 1, 2 y 3 desde que terminó la temp anterior y los 22, 23 y 24 desde junio (costó dar un final decente xD).**

**Iré subiendo algunas informaciones y links, a lo mejor dibujos y spoilers xDD, en mi perfil, pero no aún.**

**Eso por ahora, ojalá les guste ^^**

**Ah! Yo no spoileo a nadie, no a propósito al menos, pero Shore me copió muchas cosas xDD (no es chiste). Lo único, son un par de nombres que sí pueden ser spoilers, pero lo demás eran ideas mías. Lo juro!! **

**DISCLAIMER: NI LOS PERSONAJES DE HOUSE NI LAS CANCIONES ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES, PRODUCTORES, ETC. Y YO NO ME LUCRO DE ELLO (ya me gustaría ¬¬ xD)**

* * *

**Xx01:_The Piece (La pieza)_**

Un grupo de obstetras está en el auditorio de la universidad teniendo una charla sobre nuevos métodos de cirugía de parto. Ahora expone Sam Stanley.

—Y vuelvo a insistir, lo interesante sería que lográramos realizar estas cirugías de urgencia del modo menos traumático tanto para la madre como para el bebé. Sin embargo, siempre será un tanto difícil, ya que el factor tiempo es proporcional al rango de vida que adquirirá nuestro paciente ante nuestra rapidez… —Stanley se lleva la mano la cabeza y cierra los ojos como si estuviera mareado. La audiencia comienza a murmurar. — en sacarlo…

Stanley cae al suelo, el organizador y otros tres médicos se acercan a verlo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta el organizador.

—Sí —afirma, intentando sentarse sobre sus piernas. —Sólo… no sé. Lo siento.

Intenta levantarse, pero apenas hace un esfuerzo comienza a vomitar, salpicando a quienes se le acercaron.

—Llama al hospital —ordena el organizador a un conserje.

El joven corre hacia un lado del salón, mientras la audiencia murmura más alto y Stanley sólo repite "Estoy bien".

-o-o-o-

**/**Es el psiquiátrico de Mayfield. Sus techos, su puerta, sus pasillos, sus pacientes. En la habitación de estar hay quienes juegan ajedrez, otros hacen puzles, otros intentan sostener una conversación. Quien simplemente observa, es House.

House mira a un lado y otro de la habitación, da un suspiro, coge su bastón y sale de la sala hacia el exterior. Allí camina por el patio, hasta llegar a una banca lo más lejos posible. Se sienta con las manos sostenidas de la manera más representativa a la remembranza, de la que son presos sus ojos.

—Entraste aquí por ella, no seas cínico.

House mira hacia el lado en el que sintió la voz. Allí está Amber, mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

—No intentes ignorarme. Aún no te desintoxicas. Sólo llevas dos semanas aquí. No esperes milagros.

House, simplemente, suspira.

—Está bien —admite Amber, no muy convencida. —Lo haces por ti. No me lo creo, pero…

House se gira lentamente, hasta dirigirle una mirada de odio, pero Amber ya no está.

—¡Gregory! —se escucha el grito a lo lejos, pero House no se inmuta.

Desde el edificio corre una joven mujer: Sharon.

—Greg, sabes que debes avisarme si quieres salir —le destaca, cuando llega a su lado.

House la mira realmente hastiado, pero no responde nada y vuelve a mirar al frente.

—Vamos —convida ella, estirándole la mano.

House permanece un momento más ensimismado. Ante su insistencia, se pone de pie solo y camina lejos de ella, pero Sharon lo sigue. Antes de que lo alcance, House se detiene y acaricia su pierna, ella lo mira preocupada.

—Gregory, la medicación que te hicieron para el dolor, ¿la has tomado? —pregunta Sharon.

House negó jadeando de dolor.

La enfermera lo condujo hasta una banca que tenían cerca para que se sentaran. Lo observa un momento sufrir por su dolor.

—Gregory, esa medicación no es opiácea, puedes tomarla.

House suspira y, lentamente, gira hacia ella.

—No quiero. Quiero desintoxicarme. Pero si tienes vicodín, puedo transar.

Sharon puso cara de circunstancias.

—Por eso. Es mejor que las tomes o crearás una necesidad sin sentido.

—Mi única necesidad es no alucinar más. Eso tiene sentido.

La enfermera lo mira con tristeza.

—Tómala —dice, casi a modo de súplica.

House suspira hastiado.

—No —grita y se pone en marcha, con algo de dificultad.

Sharon lo mira un momento, pero cuando ve que se detiene a acariciarse otra vez la pierna, se acerca corriendo a él. Saca un frasco de su bolsillo, del cual extrae una píldora y se la tiende. House la mira un momento, intenta recomponerse y sigue andando, pero ella lo detiene por un brazo y la entrega la píldora. House le golpea la mano para que la tire y entra raudo al edificio.***/**

-o-o-o-

Sam está sentado en una camilla de urgencias y Cameron frente a él.

—Necesito revisarlo para saber qué es lo que tiene, señor.

—Estoy bien. Exageraron. Soy de estómago delicado y comí de más. ¿Puedo irme ya?

En ese momento, llega Foreman, corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede? Cuddy dijo que era urgente.

—Sí, para todos, menos para él —regaña Cameron, fastidiada.

—No lo has revisado —pregunta Foreman, algo brusco.

—¡No me deja! —le hace notar Cameron.

Foreman frunce los labios y se dirige hacia Sam.

—Dijeron que usted se encontraba muy sano dando una exposición y de pronto comenzó a vomitar. No es algo ligero, señor.

—Sam Stanley —interrumpe Cameron, mirando a Foreman con el ceño fruncido.

Foreman la mira un momento y luego vuelve hacia Sam.

—Pero ya me siento bien —alega con seguridad. Se baja de la camilla. —Hay alguien más que pueda necesitarla —señala.

Sam comienza a retirarse a paso rápido, Foreman lo seguiría, pero Cameron lo ataja de un brazo.

—Señor Stanley… —lo llama Foreman, pero es terciado por Cameron:

—Déjalo. No quiere ser atendido. No podemos obligarlo —Cameron lo suelta.

—Él está enfermo. Algo tiene. Estoy seguro.

Foreman comienza a caminar a paso rápido, Cameron le da alcance tras una pequeña carrera.

—Foreman, piénsalo bien. No puedes obligarlo a…

—Alguna vez tu perseguiste a algún paciente si no recuerdo mal, ¿eh? —Foreman oprime el botón del elevador.

—Sí, pero porque estaba enfermo, no lo iba a dejar morir si algo podíamos hacer.

—Pero no podíamos y no lo sabíamos —Foreman vuelve a presionar el timbre. —Yo estoy seguro que este algo tiene.

—¡Como con el otro paciente, Foreman! No me… ¿A dónde vas?

Foreman se dirige hacia las escaleras.

—Voy a alcanzarlo abajo —comienza a descender.

Cameron se acerca a la baranda y se asoma por el espacio entre ellas.

—¡Haces que el fantasma de House aún permanezca! ¡Algo muy distinto a tu plan!

—¡Cállate! —le grita Foreman un piso más abajo.

Cameron lo mira furiosa y, empujando la baranda, se va.

-o-o-o-

En el primer piso, el señor Stanley sale del ascensor. A los segundos después, Foreman llega y corre hasta él, dándole alcance en la entrada al hospital.

—¡Señor Stanley! —Foreman lo detiene por el hombro.

—¿Qué quiere, doctor? —pregunta, fastidiado, Sam, volteándose.

—Déjeme hacerle un par de exámenes para asegurarnos de que no tiene nada.

—Si tiene miedo de que si enfermo lo demande, no se preocupe, esto es bajo mi responsabilidad.

—Mi jefa no lo verá así. Y necesita un médico.

—Si su jefa no le cree no es asunto mío. Y no necesito un médico. Estoy bien.

Sam voltea bruscamente, da un par de pasos torpes, se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Foreman se acerca.

—¿Está bien, Sam?

—Sí, sólo me siento un poco mareado.

—Necesita a un médico.

—Vomité el desayuno, gran galeno —brama entre dientes, enojado y sarcástico. —Necesito un bistec, no un médico.

Foreman se aleja un poco, exhala bruscamente.

—La cafetería queda por allá —señala el camino.

—Gracias —el hombre se dirige hacia donde Foreman le indicó.

Foreman detiene a una enfermera que pasa por su lado.

—Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer en la próxima hora?

—Voy a almorzar —contesta ella, algo extrañada.

—Ves a ese sujeto —señala a Sam.

—Sí.

—Vigílalo. Es mi paciente y quiere escapar. Si me ve, lo hará. Así que necesito tu ayuda, ¿está bien?

Y antes de obtener respuesta, Foreman ya camina hacia el ascensor. Voltea hacia ella un momento.

—¡Si ves que se va, avísame!

Ella asiente, aún extrañada. Foreman le hace un ademán para que se mueva. Ella se da cuenta y obedece.

-o-o-o-

Chase, Trece y Taub están en la sala de diagnósticos. Entra Cameron.

—¡Uy! Foreman me tiene realmente fastidiada.

Trece posa su barbilla en la mesa.

—Y a quién no —agrega con aburrimiento, con la mandíbula entorpecida por el vidrio.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez? —pregunta Chase, siendo el único que la mira.

—No me escuchó cuando le dije que si el paciente no quería revisarse era mejor no seguirlo.

—Querrá trabajar. Estará aburrido. Quiere un caso. Desde que Cuddy lo designó como House recargado ha hecho muy bien su papel —comenta Chase.

—Está obsesionado con que ese pobre hombre es un caso de diagnosis —alega Cameron.

—Como te dije, se empapó del personaje —insiste Chase.

—Eso podría ser sólo una gripe, una deshidratación, una intoxicación con comida que ya salió en cuanto vomitó —continúa la inmunóloga.

—Cosas que se pasarían mejor consultando al médico. Así descartaríamos, además, que no fuese una enfermedad con síntomas similares o una mutación de algún virus—tercia Taub, irónico.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —interroga Cameron, furiosa.

—Que si yo fuera House, no estarías haciendo este escándalo —dice Foreman, sobresaltándola.

—No es así. Es sólo que él no… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No lo estabas siguiendo?

—Se sintió mareado. Está en la cafetería. Una enfermera lo vigila.

—¿Lo ingresarás, entonces? —insiste Cameron, cruzada de brazos.

—No lo he "desingresado".

—¿Y cómo pretendes diagnosticarlo? ¿Pusiste opio en su comida? —pregunta Hadley, sarcástica.

—No. Tú y Cameron, como se entienden tan bien, irán a la casa de Sam.

—¡No! —chilla Cameron.

—¡Sí! —chilla Foreman, imitándola. —Porque ahora yo soy tu jefe.

Trece alza las cejas cuando Cameron la mira, se pone de pie y le hace una señal para que salgan. Cameron bufa y sale tras ella.

Foreman sólo las observa salir. Taub abre la boca para hablar, pero Foreman interrumpe.

—Ustedes dos irán a su oficina.

Chase asiente. Ambos se ponen de pie.

—Es en el Mercy.

—Muy bien —rompe el silencio, Taub.

Taub y Chase se dirigen a la salida.

—Esperen un momento —los detiene Foreman. —¿Así nada más? ¿No protestarán?

Chase infla los carrillos y pone una cómica expresión pensante. Bota el aire.

—Podríamos, pero… ¡eres el jefe! —dice cómico, alzando las cejas y se va.

Taub sonríe y va con él.

Foreman se cruza de brazos y enarca una ceja.

-o-o-o-

House está sentado en la sala de estar para los internos de Mayfield. Está jugando con una masilla, amasándola en reemplazo de su pelota. El hombre en el asiento frente a él lo observa.

—¿En qué piensas? —le pregunta Tony, el hombre frente a él.

House no lo mira. Guarda silencio. Tras unos segundos contesta:

—En nada. Quisiera pensar en algo. Pero… — respira profundo, golpeándose la frente con los dedos. Lo mira —Mi cabeza está vacía.

—¿Ya no alucinas?

—No. Ya no veo a nadie más que no debería estar aquí. Eso si es que tú no eres una alucinación.

Tony ríe. House lo observa, leyéndose claramente la pregunta en sus ojos de "qué es lo gracioso".

—Difícil. A no ser que seas gay.

—Con todo el lavado de cerebro que he sufrido aquí, no me extrañaría —comenta, resoplando y regresando a mirar al costado.

Tony sonríe y tuerce el cuello para mirar por la ventana.

—Es un lindo día, ¿no?

House lo mira, alzando las cejas.

—No saldré a dar un paseo contigo —aclara. Se lleva la mano al muslo derecho.

Tony nota el gesto.

—¿Por qué no tomas tu medicina?

—Me costó dos meses de torturas asimilar que no eran tan necesarias y ahora ¿todos, hasta los enfermos, dan su opinión y me inducen a drogarme otra vez?

—¡Oh, vamos! Te has estado drogando al menos desde la segunda semana que entraste aquí. ¿No me digas que no lo has notado?

House lo mira asustado.

-Recuerda: ver el lápiz labial de Cuddy sobre su lavamanos; luego, tragar una vicodina.-

—Aquí no nos dejan medicina tirada para que nos droguemos… —justifica House.

—No. No sé si lo has hecho alucinando, amigo, pero no es a eso a lo que me refiero. Tú te has negado tajantemente a tomar antidepresivos, ¿tú crees que…?

—Gregory —habla una enfermera. House la mira de golpe. —¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con Tony —explica House.

La enfermera suspira y ladea la cabeza. House abre la boca, vuelve a mirar el sillón donde estaba Tony, pero no hay nadie. Baja la cabeza.

— El psiquiatra te espera —le anuncia ella.

La enfermera se queda de pie en el mismo lugar. House mira a Tony en el sillón otra vez, frunciendo los labios. Asiente con expresión frustrada y suspira poniéndose de pie.

—Bien. Voy a tratar de sacarte a ti de mi cabeza, también. —Mira a la enfermera —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Dos semanas.

House suspira, mirando al piso.

—Te llevabas bien con él —habla la enfermera, en tono de consolación. —Fue con el único que hablabas en estas dos semanas que llevas aquí. Y nunca llegas a la hora a tus citas con el doctor Nolan.

House voltea a ver al sillón. Tony lo observa con una media sonrisa. House desaparece por el pasillo con la enfermera.

-o-o-o-

Cameron y Trece están buscando la llave en el jardín de entrada a la casa de Sam. Cameron tras un arbusto cerca de una ventana, Trece sólo observa los distintos rincones de la entrada.

—Y tú, ¿por qué estás enojada con Foreman? —pregunta Cameron, levantándose resoplando y yendo a buscar a la entrada.

—Porque afiló el serrucho apenas Cuddy le pidió hacerse cargo del departamento de diagnósticos —confiesa con tranquilidad, apoyándose en la pared y mirando a Cameron.

—Por la misma razón que yo —coincide Cameron.

Se agacha a revisar bajo el limpiapiés metálico, allí encuentra la llave. Se yergue, mirando fijamente la llave.

—¿Por qué razón no comenzamos por aquí? —inquiere Cameron, como reprendiéndose. Mira a Hadley.

—Porque, o somos idiotas, o pensamos que era una estupidez esconder la llave bajo una pesada rejilla de metal, por lo que también seríamos idiotas —aclara con obviedad y desgano.

Cameron hace una expresión facial equivalente a encogerse de hombros. Abre la puerta, pero tras el click se detiene. Se voltea hacia Trece:

—Por cierto, ¿te sientes la reina?

Hadley la mira frunciendo el ceño. Cameron sonríe cínica.

—No te preocupes, me encanta servir a los demás. En especial cuando están sanos y fuertes y tienen las mismas responsabilidades que yo —acaba su frase con un gran tono de molestia. Empuja la puerta y entra.

Trece levanta una ceja, parada en su misma posición, con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyada en la pared. Hace una mueca que representa el no darle más importancia al asunto, porque el otro está loco. Entra.

-o-o-o-

Chase y Taub caminan por uno de los pasillos del Mercy, siguiendo a la directora Shaffer.

—No entiendo por qué el doctor Stanley no se atiende acá.

Taub y Chase se miran como si se pusieran de acuerdo en qué contestar.

—Colapsó en la conferencia de obstetras que se hizo en el Princeton-Plainsboro. Era lo más seguro quedarse allá —explica Taub.

—Pero pudo haber pedido traslado. Tiene muchas pacientes que confían en él. Si le pasa algo, yo no sé qué les diré —alega. Se detiene frente a una puerta y abre. —Pasen —suspira.

—Tranquilícese. Somos dos hospitales, no Vietnam —dice Chase, cuando pasa frente a ella. La directora Shaffer lo mira con las cejas alzadas.

—Sé que lo tratarán, doctor Chase, y me imagino que bien. Sólo que estaría más segura si estuviera aquí.

Chase y Taub se miran disimuladamente, como si pensaran lo mismo. Hubo silencio.

—Tienen veinte minutos —destaca la doctora, cerrando y marchándose.

Chase y Taub miran fijamente la puerta.

—Supiera que su querido doctor es kamikaze —comenta Chase.

—Sólo cree que puede diagnosticarse a sí mismo —explica Taub, simple, colocándose guantes y caminando hacia el escritorio de Stanley.

—Creo que tuve un jefe muy parecido —habla Chase, con una nota de ironía, poniéndose los guantes y dirigiéndose al librero.

—¿No crees que son demasiadas las similitudes? —pregunta Taub, insidioso, revisando una libreta gruesa.

Chase miró hacia la puerta y luego a Taub.

—Cuddy tuvo la oportunidad de atender a House. Así que… no.

—En realidad, me refería a Foreman. Tú y él trabajaron juntos, ¿por qué él está sobre ti?

—Porque él permaneció en el departamento de diagnósticos más tiempo que yo y porque yo no mando en el hospital o, sino, ya me habría autoproclamado decano de medicina. Y, por otra parte, no tiene sentido tu similitud.

—Sí. Se nota que ocupan el mismo champú —destaca Taub, con sorna. —Y, en realidad, sólo quería desahogarme.

Chase lo mira como si lo hubiesen insultado.

—Por otro lado —comienza Taub, mirando una fecha en la libreta —, nuestro hombre tiene problemas con su pene.

Chase lo mira inquisitivo.

—¿Qué encontraste? —pregunta, acercándose al cirujano.

—Tiene una cita con Bernard Walters —Taub hace una pausa expectante. Chase lo apura con un gesto. —Es urólogo cirujano.

Ambos se miran.

-o-o-o-

House está en la sala del doctor Nolan, recostado sobre el sillón. El doctor está frente a él en su butaca tomando apuntes.

—Y ¿qué te dijo Tony?

—Que con las comidas me daban mis antidepresivos.

—Veré eso, pero les he dicho a las enfermeras que no te den medicamentos si tú no quieres tomarlos. En cualquier caso sólo te prescribí para el dolor.

House mira a la nada.

—Yo lo vi ponerle algunas pastillas a su bebida.

House mira justo a su lado, desde donde escuchó la última frase. Allí está Amber. House suspira molesto.

—Amber dice que vio ponerle pastillas a su bebida, lo que significa que yo lo vi. —House lo mira un momento, impresionado. —Entonces, ¿así murió?

—Sí. —El doctor lo mira un momento. —¿En qué piensas?

—En que estoy medio tonto. Vi que Tony se suicidaba, pero no lo relacioné, sólo quedó la información grabada en mi subconsciente hasta ahora. Es como lo que me sucedió con mi último paciente de clínica. Tenía cáncer gástrico y yo insistía en que el que lo tenía era mi otro paciente.

—¿Algo más sucedió?

—Hasta ese momento aún no tenía idea… —House toma aire. —Aún no tenía idea de que había alucinado con Cuddy.

—¿Quién es Cuddy?

—Mi jefa.

Nolan lo observa un momento.

—¿Y qué alucinaste con ella?

House cierra los ojos. Sin abrirlos y suspirando responde:

—El mejor sexo de mi vida.

Nolan frunce el ceño.

—¿Lo estás rememorando?

House abre los ojos de golpe. Nolan relaja el rostro. House gira la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

—Este sillón es muy cómodo —da de respuesta House.

Nolan inspira pesadamente.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que primero has usado un ligero tono de burla y luego has evadido todo sobre el mismo tema? ¿Qué crees que significa?

—¿No deberías tú darme esa respuesta?

—¿Qué crees que significa?

—Que no asististe a esas clases.

—¿Qué crees que significa?

House suspira irritado.

—No lo dejarás, ¿verdad?

Nolan alza las cejas.

—Odio alucinarlo —suelta House.

—¿Quisieras que fuera real?

—¡No quiero alucinar! Cojo y drogadicto son incluso halagos, ¡pero loco! Amber, Tony y Kutner —los mira a cada uno cuando los nombra —están muertos y están frente a mí, porque es más entretenido estar conmigo que estar con Dios. Pero Cuddy está viva…

—¿Y también está frente a ti? —interrumpe Nohlan.

—No. Pero tú sí y no te conocería de no ser por alucinar con ella. Y no fue una fantasía, porque esas las conozco —destaca.

—¿Qué sientes por Cuddy?

House abre la boca, lo mira, suspira y se acomoda en el sillón cruzando brazos y piernas, taimado. Nolan espera.

-o-o-o-

Foreman está mirando hacia la cafetería desde una distancia que le permita estar escondido de la vista de Sam. Cuddy lo ve y se acerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te di un caso? —pregunta de brazos cruzados.

—Vigilo al caso —dice señalando al hombre terminando su comida. —Tenía a una enfermera en mi lugar, pero la requirieron.

—Sí, yo la requería —contesta ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Tan urgente era? —se cruza de brazos también.

—Una mujer casada hace dos semanas la necesitaba para que le revisara un sarpullido —lo mira, como esperando respuesta.

Foreman la mira y luego deja caer sus brazos.

—Cameron —suspira, con voz de ahorcarla si la tuviera al frente.

Cuddy dibuja una sonrisa torcida como asentimiento.

—No concibe este hospital sin House como jefe de diagnóstico —reniega Foreman.

Cuddy se descruza de brazos antes de hablar:

—Ese hombre no quiere ser atendido. Deberías dejarlo en paz.

Al mismo tiempo que ella habla, Sam se ha puesto de pie y se lleva la mano a la cabeza para acabar vomitando.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Foreman, señalando a Sam.

Tras esto se dirige hasta él. Cuddy suspira tensa. También se pone en marcha para ayudar a Foreman con Sam.

-o-o-o-

—Greg —llama su atención Nolan. —¿Tampoco contestarás a eso?

—Eso sí lo puedo contestar —afirma House —: no.

Nolan se queda callado un momento, pensando. Luego mira a House.

—Usualmente, hay dos razones por las cuales las personas no quieren contestar a una pregunta: o es porque es una verdad vergonzosa o porque han hecho la declaración de sus principios en público y como son tercos y les gusta decir la verdad, prefieren irse por la tercera opción que es callarse.

House lo queda mirando atónito un momento. Igual que sus tres acompañantes.

—¿Te vio quince minutos y ya sabe todo sobre ti? —pregunta Kutner anonadado.

—Es porque tiene que haberlo investigado antes de esta sesión —da como explicación Amber.

—Nolan lleva años en esto. Es como si hubiera nacido para esto. Yo creo que es su toque —agrega Tony.

—Eso es estúpido —alega House.

—Es la mejor opción —defiende Kutner.

—¿Es Amber? —pregunta Nolan.

—Sí. Y es Kutner y Tony. Hasta en este lugar tengo un equipo con el cual trabajar —bromea sin gracia.

Nolan apunta algo y sonríe levemente. Inmediatamente lo deja y vuelve a mirar a House.

—¿Ellos podrían responder a la pregunta?

House lo mira alerta.

—¿Qué pregunta?

—Si es que te gusta Cuddy.

House mira a sus alucinaciones. Amber estalla en risa. Kutner la mira desconcertado.

—No sé qué es gracioso, pero eso no es pregunta —dice Kutner. —Y no lo digo porque hayan faltado los signos de interrogación, sino, porque es obvio ¿o no? Bueno, al menos eso dicen las enfermeras.

House suspira angustiado y mira a Tony.

—Tony, tu turno —le azuza con desgano.

—Creo no conocerla lo suficiente. Pero es probable, porque paso el ochenta y cinco porciento de mi tiempo pensando en ella, el otro quince es cuando logro dormir profundamente y sin sueños.

—¿Pasas el ochenta y cinco porciento de tu tiempo con ella en la cabeza? —pregunta House sin podérselo creer.

—Ese eres tú, idiota —le corrige Amber, volviéndose seria de pronto —Nosotros sólo te interpretamos.

—Me imagino que soy el que me estoy diciendo idiota, entonces sería idiota que te dijera idiota.

—Eso es idiota —recalca Amber.

—A parte de reírte, ¿tienes una opinión al respecto? —le encara House.

—Ya te dije que estás aquí porque tienes más razones que el sólo desintoxicarte. Y la más importante no es hacernos desaparecer, te habrías internado cuando me aparecí la primera vez. Hay más cosas que quieres hacer desaparecer de la ficción.

House la queda mirando como si procesara.

—¿Eso lo dijiste tú o yo? —consulta al cabo de un rato.

Amber pone los brazos en jarra y lo mira como si fuera un imbécil.

—Está bien —dice nervioso House, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Y qué dicen, Gregory? —pregunta Nolan.

House lo mira sobresaltado, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba allí.

—Eh… Que no.

Nolan detiene el lápiz en seco y lo mira con las cejas alzadas. Amber lo mira indignada, Tony niega con la cabeza y Kutner se rasca la nuca con facciones en su rostro de no entender nada.

—Dijeron que no —afirma House, nuevamente, muy seguro.

Nolan lo mira. Luego asiente y sigue escribiendo. House lo mira con las cejas alzadas.

-o-o-o-

Foreman y Chase tienen al paciente sobre una camilla para hacerle una endoscopia.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste? —pregunta Chase, mirando la pantalla.

—No fui yo, fue Cuddy. Trague Sam.

—Ah, por eso…

Foreman frunció el ceño.

—¿Por eso qué? —inquiere.

—Parece —Chase baja la voz —que a la doctora Shaffer le gusta —y señala a Sam.

Sam intenta decir algo con el endoscopio metido.

—No hable —le recalca Chase.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Chase! Como House ya no está, necesitas traer cotilleos de otros lugares. Mejor trabaja. Ya estoy en el estómago.

Chase mira la pantalla.

—Haz un paneo —ordena a Foreman.

—Eso hago —responde él, molesto. —¿Ves algo?

Chase observa un momento con el ceño fruncido.

—No hay nada —informa.

—¿Cómo no va haber nada? —pregunta Foreman, con prepotencia, y él mismo observa la pantalla.

Chase hace un gesto como "velo tú mismo". Tras un momento de observación, Foreman se queda quieto, mirando al piso.

—No hay nada.

Chase abre los ojos como si estuviera impresionado.

—¡Oh! ¡Que coincidencia! Creo haber visto lo mismo. De hecho, creo que en urgencias vieron esto también.

Foreman lo mira como si lo hubiera insultado.

—¿Qué me quieres decir? —cuestiona.

—Que quieres creer que es un caso para entretenerte —Chase se quita los guantes. —Este hombre esta nervioso porque se operará el pene. Como mucho necesita atención psiquiátrica, no de nosotros —camina hacia la salida.

—Oye… vuelve.

—No me necesitas para quitarle el endoscopio —y se va.

Foreman bufa y procede a retirar el aparato.

-o-o-o-

Cameron, Hadley y Taub están en la sala de diagnósticos cuando llega Chase.

—¿Y? —pregunta Cameron, ansiosa.

—El historial confirma que un gastroenterólogo ha dicho que sufre de reflujo y acidez. Ponlo en una situación de ansiedad como su cirugía y eso se multiplica por cien. Fin del diagnóstico. ¿Por qué nadie lo pensó antes? —pregunta al aire, con aires de suficiencia, y se sienta.

—Por qué nadie leyó el historial antes, sería la pregunta más exacta —corrige Taub.

—Porque lo estaban buscando —explica Chase.

En eso entra Foreman con prepotencia, muy molesto.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta Hadley, tras una pausa.

—Le di el alta.

Todos intercambian miradas consternadas.

—¿Y? —lo anima Trece.

—¿Y? Pues descubrí que Cuddy está jugando conmigo.

Todos esbozan las expresiones faciales más raras que pueden, para evitar la risa o el exceso de extrañeza. Excepto Trece quien ríe a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —inquiere el neurólogo.

—Nada. Es sólo que… cualquiera quisiera que Cuddy jugara con él. Bueno… al menos yo —ante la mirada de cejas alzadas que le propinan todos, agrega: —iré a la sala del lado, vuelvo en cuanto retome la compostura —y se fue hasta la actual oficina de Foreman, entre risitas.

Se hace un momento de silencio.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella —confiesa Cameron.

Chase se voltea de inmediato a mirarla.

—¿Tú también? —pregunta estupefacto.

—Ustedes en la parte literal —contesta a la defensiva. —Yo en la parte metafórica.

—¿Parte metafórica? —inquiere Foreman, frunciendo el rostro.

—Si mete a Cuddy en tu cama en sus fantasías no me interesa, pero tiene razón en que no eres House.

—¡Claro que no soy House! —contesta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Claro que estar en su puesto no te hace House. Tienes su actitud, pero no su capacidad de vencer a Cuddy.

—Esto no es una competencia. Se trata de salvar vidas. No me interesa vivir en el juego que mantenían House y Cuddy mientras un paciente convalece.

—Entonces estás mal, porque House diagnosticaba.

—¿Y no eras tú la que se preocupaba de los pacientes? ¿Qué pasó que ahora quieres tratarlos como ratas de laboratorio?

—No se trata de eso, se trata de que si vas a estar a cargo de este departamento, hagas lo que corresponde.

—Ser House no es lo que corresponde.

—No, pero diagnosticar sí. Dejaste que ese hombre se fuera, sin luchar más por asegurarte de que su historial y que su organismo eran correctos y fidedignos.

Se quedaron mirando cara a cara. Foreman sonríe sarcásticamente.

—Tú… Tú eres la que está jugando conmigo, no Cuddy, ella es solo tu cómplice. ¡Claro! No tienes al House verdadero y quieres que quien lo remplace sea al menos un vestigio de él. ¿No crees que eso es algo obseso? —pregunta con sorna.

Cameron lo queda mirando con la boca abierta, frunciendo la frente. En medio del silencio, Trece vuelve y se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

—Fui yo —dice.

Foreman primero, y luego los demás, se voltean hacia ella.

—Quería darte una lección —se encoge de hombros. —Me tenía aburrida tu actitud. Y aprovechando que Jackson de urgencias me debía un favor, se lo cobré. Cameron no tiene nada que ver.

Foreman la mira estupefacto.

—¿Y Cuddy?

—El informe de urgencias que pedí —explica ella.

Foreman comienza a negar con la cabeza.

—¿De qué te preocupas? El tipo está bien —intenta tranquilizar Trece.

—No, no está bien. Acabo de notar que esa endoscopia normal, no debió salir normal, según este historial —dice, moviéndolo en su mano.

—Pero si salió normal, está bien —contesta ella.

—Sí, pero eso quiere decir que es otra la causa de sus vómitos.

—Puede ser gripe —sugiere Taub.

—No había fiebre —se detiene. **//**—En cualquier caso da lo mismo, ya se fue, sólo volverá cuando entre muriendo, todo gracias a la lección de vida que nos quería dar nuestra querida moribunda —dice esto, mirando fijamente a Trece, en seguida sale.

Taub y Chase se miran. Cameron se dirige de inmediato hacia ella, abrazándola apenas comienza a llorar.

-o-o-o-

House despierta esa mañana, se nota que es muy temprano. Se coloca sus pantuflas y se dirige al baño. Allí se le ve lavarse la cara y mirarse al espejo. Hace una mueca de desagrado al ver a Amber, Kutner y Tony saludarlo con la mano desde el espejo. Sale del baño. En seguida, se ve que sale con pantalones distintos a los del pijama y camina con su bastón por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar, Sharon se le acerca, le habla, pero él no la oye, se ve concentrado y camina hacia el exterior. Ve a un hombre joven, rubio que se balancea en una banca frenéticamente, se acerca a él y de la nada lo golpea. Recién ahí comienza a oír a su alrededor. ***//**

—¡Paramédicos! —grita Sharon.

House sólo mira su puño cerrado, mientras los hombres van a sujetar al tipo que tiene una convulsión y exagera su condición.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Sharon, apretándole un hombro.

House sube la mirada hasta ella, lentamente. Abre la boca, pero no dice nada.

—Greg, ¿qué te hizo?...

House se queda con la mirada perdida. Sus acompañantes le hablan.

—A ti no te hizo nada. Fue a Tony —acusa Amber.

—Fue una bromita, no tenías por qué hacerme caso —explica Tony, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Una broma? —pregunta Kutner, con cierta molestia e inocencia. —Querías vengarte porque el tipo hizo que te encerraran a poco de entrar.

—Greg —llama su atención Sharon. Da un suspiro. —Habrá que encerrarte.

—¡No! —grita Amber.

House, para demostrar el sentimiento, lanza un bastonazo al aire, que da a Sharon en el cuello, cayendo ésta al suelo.

Las alucinaciones desaparecieron. Los paramédicos se lanzaron sobre House, quien se arrodilla en el suelo y comienza a golpear la tierra, gritando que ya no quiere estar ahí y que quiere vicodín.

Sharon se sujeta el cuello. Uno de los paramédicos se acerca a revisarla, ambos caminan hacia el edificio, junto al rubio, que es guiado por tres paramédicos más. Los demás se abalanzan sobre House, para sujetarlo.

—Es la abstinencia —comenta Sharon al paramédico que la acompaña, mirando preocupada hacia atrás.

—No te preocupes por él. Está loco. Vamos a revisarte.

Sharon lo mira molesta, pero guarda silencio y torna sus ojos al suelo.

-o-o-o-

House está encerrado en la sala de aislamiento. Da unos golpes a la puerta metálica.

—¡Oigan! Sáquenme. Me volveré más loco aquí —grita a través de los barrotes. Patea la puerta y vuelve a sentarse.

Mira con cierto derrotismo a sus nuevos tres mosqueteros.

—Es estúpido si les digo que son estúpidos, ¿no?

Los tres se miran y luego lo miran a él.

—Sí —asienten al unísono.

House pasa las manos por detrás de su cuello y entrelaza los dedos. Mira al suelo. Se queda en silencio.

—Necesitas medicación —dice Amber.

—La única medicación que le darán aquí, será antidepresivos para evitar conductas como esa —interviene Tony.

—Te recuerdo que le inyectaron un calmante, y fuerte, la pierna no duele tanto ahora —rebate Amber.

—Pues yo te recuerdo que ahora comenzarán a prevenir y lo intoxicarán de antidepresivos, al principio se verá bien, pero luego quedará sin emociones —contesta Tony.

—¿Por qué parece que lo conocieras hace tanto y mejor que nosotros? —interrumpe Kutner.

—Creo que represento a su subconsciente —responde Tony.

—Y, entonces, ¿cuál de nosotros es su consciente y su inconsciente?

—Yo creo que tú eres su inconsciente y yo su consciente —zanja Amber. —Volviendo al tema, creo que deberías escapar de aquí o decir que no quieres estar más aquí, llegaste voluntariamente, deberían dejarte salir —señala a House, quien no se mueve de su posición anterior.

—Eso es poco serio, ya tomó una decisión. Debería afrontarla hasta el final —discute Kutner.

—Puede cambiar de opinión —explica Amber, con sencillez.

—Sí, pero es absurdo. No va con él —argumenta el pediatra.

—Lo que no va con él es no tomar vicodín.

Kutner la mira perplejo.

—¡Con que eso es lo que quieres tú! —la acusa él. —Quieres torturarlo a alucinar por siempre. Eso es cruel y mezquino.

—No quiero torturarlo, quiero que no sienta dolor. Ahora, sin el vicodín, ya no es sólo en la pierna, el dolor se esparce por todo el cuerpo.

—Esa es una cuestión psicológica. Deja de recordarle que le duele, déjalo funcionar dentro de la normalidad que le cabe y a lo mejor todo se localiza en la pierna y ni tan fuerte. Deja que la terapia funcione. Deja que crea en los ejercicios mentales que le harán para que omita el dolor cuando no tenga algo entretenido qué hacer. Por eso está aquí, por un bien mayor —debate Kutner.

Amber lo mira de brazos cruzados, comenzando a llorar.

—¡No me quiero ir! —alega con rabia. —Con vicodín todo es más fácil. No tiene que pensar en qué poner en su cabeza para que no duela; simplemente, se traga una pastilla y asunto arreglado. Él no quiere estar dependiendo de la fe en que pone a las cosas que hace, la medicación es el paso lógico, la única fe que debe tener es la de poner la píldora en su boca y eso es un ejercicio mecánico.

—¿Y qué hacemos con la adicción? —tercia Tony, los otros dos lo miran de golpe. —La adicción —recalca. —Si se tomara una pastilla y todo pasara por ese día está bien, pero el vicodín es altamente adictivo; comenzará con una diaria, luego acabará tomándose una a cada hora. ¿No creen que ya es suficiente deterioro para un cuerpo y para una mente demasiado sobre exigidos ya?

—Yo no sé de qué te quejas —discute Amber. —A ti te favorece el dolor. Cuando a él le duele, piensa mejor y es más objetivo que cuando no le ha dolido y se vuelve amable.

—Con este tratamiento el dolor nunca desaparecerá, sólo se atenuará como mucho. Y él es tan quejica que no creo que su agudeza mental se atenúe también —rebate Tony.

House pega un grito de dolor. Los tres se voltean a verlo. Está sobándose la pierna con ahínco, reflejado el dolor en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunta Amber.

House la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No soy tan cobarde como crees —le contesta apenas.

Amber abre la boca sorprendida.

—¿No te quieres ir? Pero… —parece perpleja. —Si tú ya no quieres estar aquí, sufriendo. Sólo quieres tomar vicodín, o lo que sea, hasta que no te duela.

—Y si sigo por ahí, lo conseguiré: moriré.

—¡Nunca te ha importado vivir! —alega ella.

—Y tampoco morir. Pero no le daré la razón a Wilson de que moriré por una sobredosis —la última oración la sazona de ironía.

—¡Oh! Admítelo ya. Estás aquí porque te diste cuenta que Cuddy te hace feliz y sabes que si sigues adicto y drogado, jamás sabrás con seguridad cuando su presencia será real y cuando no —habla Kutner, bastante desinhibido.

Todos lo miran con una ceja enarcada.

—Eso fue muy inconsciente —le reprocha House.

Kutner se encoge de hombros.

Tony se ve meditativo.

—¿En qué piensas, Tony? —inquiere House.

—Meditaba las palabras de Kutner. Y en el fondo tiene razón. También pensaba en que Amber andará insoportable.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —coincide House, quien no para de frotarse la pierna, con esfuerzo.

-o-o-o-

En la recepción de Mayfield está Wilson, quien se acerca a una enfermera.

—Disculpe, vengo a visitar a Gregory House.

—Gregory House —repite ella, se queda un momento pensando. —Espéreme un momento.

Wilson asiente, mientras ella se dirige a atravesar una puerta.

El oncólogo mira alrededor. La estancia decorada sólo por cosas prácticas, excepto dos plantas grandes. Se dirige al sillón que hay, pero antes de poder sentarse, la enfermera vuelve.

—Lo siento. No puede verlo.

—Pero llamé antes de venir y me dijeron que, con supervisión, sí podía verlo.

—Lo siento, pero ahora eso no será posible.

—¿Qué le sucedió?

La mujer suspira.

—Tuvo una conducta agresiva. Está aislado. Ahora tratarán de saber por qué reaccionó así—explica.

Wilson abre la boca y mira a un punto fijo con el ceño fruncido. Cierra la boca y toma un respiro.

—Gracias —dice.

Ella sonríe condescendiente. Él asiente algo nervioso. Entre torpeza, se retira del lugar, hasta cerrar la puerta.

-o-o-o-

House está echado en su cama mirando el cielo raso. Kutner, Tony y Amber están sentados en el suelo, mirándolo desde un rincón, ella con aburrimiento; el otro doctor, vacío y con el ceño fruncido; y el tercero, más que a mirarlo, se dedica a jugar con una pelota imaginaria que lanza en todos los ángulos posibles sin ponerse de pie, vitoreándose.

En eso se escucha el cerrojo. La puerta se abre y entran el doctor Nolan y una mujer. House sólo levanta la cabeza para ver quién es y sus acompañantes también miran a la puerta. Luego los cuatro vuelven a lo que hacían.

—Ella es la doctora Beasley —presenta el doctor Nolan.

House sigue inmutable, sin embargo, los otros tres ponen su mejor facción de prestar atención.

—Es linda —comenta Kutner.

—Sí —admite Amber, quitándole un poco de interés.

—Podrían callarse y ver a qué viene —les reprocha Tony.

Amber lo mira con una ceja enarcada, Kutner alza ambas cejas, con sorpresa.

—¿Y? —pregunta House.

—Pues que ella se encargará de que aprendas a manejar el dolor. Yo me encargaré de lo demás mientras te desintoxicas —explica Nolan.

—¿Lo hará en serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! —ríe Amber.

—Si nos escucharas más, no te llevarías sorpresas —le reprocha Tony, con ironía.

—Quiero desintoxicarme. Después, mientras tenga una persona con una enfermedad extraña, me olvido del dolor.

—El dolor que sentirás después —tercia Beasley —, será como el piquete de una inyección comparado con el que ya debes de haber comenzado a experimentar. Pasarás en estos meses por una etapa de dolor crónico que te hará desistir. Eso es lo que queremos evitar.

—Creo que ya la vivo —responde House, alzando las cejas, reacomodándose en la cama para sobarse la pierna.

—Por ahora, lo único que podrás tomar son antidepresivos —agrega Nolan.

—No los quiero —rebate House. —Me harán sentirme aletargado.

Ambos doctores en ejercicio se miran y luego a su paciente.

—Tendrás que tomarlos, al menos una dosis que no te haga golpear gente de la nada —replica Nolan.

—No fue de la nada. Tony me dijo que por culpa de ese tipo a él lo trajeron aquí.

—Y Tony también dijo que algo en su subconsciente le dictó casi envenenar a Gustav, por eso decidió permanecer aquí a marcharse —argumenta Nolan.

House se queda anonadado. Mira a Tony y luego vuelve a los doctores.

—También fue mi subconsciente —admite, hablando al mismo tiempo y lo mismo que Kutner.

Nolan lo mira atento. Asiente.

—¿Iniciarás tratamiento? —pregunta Nolan.

—Contigo, sí, con ella, no.

Mientras Nolan roda los ojos, Beasley toma una gran bocanada de aire, algo decepcionada.

—Si te arrepientes, pregunta a las enfermeras por mi oficina —dice y se va.

Se hace silencio.

—Permanecerás aquí por un tiempo. Habrá un paramédico a cargo de ti ahora —el doctor Nolan comienza a retirarse.

House se sienta en la cama de un solo movimiento.

—Espera.

El doctor se detiene.

—¿Cómo está Sharon?

El psiquiatra lo observa un momento.

—Está bien —responde. —Y tu bastón confiscado —se va.

House vuelve a echarse en la cama con lentitud, pensativo. Mientras se oye el cerrojo cerrarse. Mira a las partes de él personificadas.

—Tony, ¿por qué pareces feliz? —pregunta.

—Sharon está bien, creo que puedes sentirte aliviado. Por otra parte, iniciarás tratamiento en serio.

—¿Y qué han sido este par de semanas? Le ha dolido —discute Kutner.

—Pero se ha estado maltratando, la violencia física es para tratar de ahuyentar el dolor —explica Tony.

—¿Y de qué otra manera quieres que lo haga? ¡Le duele! —rebate Amber.

—Creo que ya no me caen tan mal. Eso debe ser bueno, ¿no? —habla House.

—En realidad, es malo —contradice Tony.

—¿Cómo va a ser malo? —discute Amber.

—Es malo, nos está asimilado. Ya no le parece una locura lo que debería parecerle una —argumenta Tony.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —pregunta Kutner, como si algo no le cuadrara.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —coincide House.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —exclama él, con cierto cinismo.

Amber los mira de brazos cruzados, con el ceño fruncido.

House rueda los ojos.

—Maldición. Mi propio subconsciente me está boicoteando. Creo que ya me volvieron a caer mal.

—Pero éste eres tú —le hace notar Kutner.

—Entonces, me caigo mal. Ahora voy a dormir —anuncia, abrazándose a la almohada. —Esfúmense —dice con voz ahogada.

-o-o-o-

House sigue en la habitación de aislamiento. Está oscuro, sólo entra una tenue luz por entre los barrotes de la ventanilla de la puerta.

House abre los ojos, despertando. No se ven ni se oyen sus acompañantes. Se voltea. Se asusta al ver a Cuddy con los brazos y la cara apoyados en la cama y, probablemente, sentada en el suelo. Ella sonríe.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta House, incorporándose.

—No lo sé. Sólo estoy aquí —contesta ella, inclinándose hacia atrás.

House abre mucho los ojos y, al parecer, se queda sin respiración. Luego parpadea una vez y traga. Cuddy anda en ropa interior y tacones negros.

—¿Eres una fantasía? —pregunta House, aún haciendo forzosas pausas antes de hablar.

—No sé. Dime tú —retó ella, poniéndose de pie.

House la observa un momento con la boca abierta, mientras ella camina hacia una pared para acabar afirmándose en ella.

—No lo eres —afirma House, levantándose de la cama, caminando hasta ella. —Pero tampoco eres real. ¿Qué eres? —cuestiona una vez a un palmo de ella.

Cuddy se balancea sobre la cuña que ha hecho con sus manos tras su espalda. Alza la vista de manera coqueta y sonríe. House respira agitado. Ella comienza a deslizar sus manos por su pecho, pasando por sus hombros, hasta llegar a posar sus manos tras su nuca. Acerca su boca muy cerca a la de él.

—Cierra los ojos —pide ella.

—Creo que ya lo he hecho —responde él, sin hacerle caso y cogiéndola por la cintura.

Ella ladea la cabeza.

—No soy tu inconsciente.

—Lo sé. También sé que no eres mi consciente ni mi subconsciente. A todo esto, son prudentes como para dejarnos solos —comenta, subiendo a la arrastra, una de sus manos hasta su nuca.

—Sí… O saben que no pueden hacer nada —susurra Cuddy.

Ella se acerca un poco más, a milímetros de tocar sus labios, pero House detiene firmemente su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Locura —murmura él, y luego aleja su cabeza para, finalmente, alejarse a una cierta distancia.

Cuddy agacha la mirada, volviendo a afirmarse en la pared, con cierto aire inocente.

—Me descubriste —admite. —A buena hora —agrega suspirando.

—Estuve a punto de caer —comenta House, más para sí mismo.

—Es un poco difícil no hacerlo, ¿no? —inquiere ella, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a balancearse.

House la mira de golpe. Asiente con un hilo de voz. Cae al suelo convulsionando. Cuddy lo observa un momento.

El paramédico que cuida la puerta, mira a través de los barrotes y ve a House, inmediatamente inserta la llave en el cerrojo.

Cuddy se agacha abrazándose a sus rodillas. Lo mira tranquila.

—Buena suerte, Greg —dice. —Si desistes, estoy aquí —se levanta, lo mira y camina hacia la oscuridad, hasta confundirse en ella.

El paramédico entra y rápidamente sujeta la cabeza de House, mientras grita por ayuda. Llega una enfermera y dos paramédicos más quienes ayudan a ponerlo de costado.

—Voy por una camilla —avisa uno de los paramédicos y sale.

-o-o-o-

**/// **Corren con House sobre la camilla hacia la enfermería. Allí lo instalan en un lugar de la habitación. Pasan las horas. House toma el brazo de una enfermera que lo vigilaba, le habla, ella asiente. Vuelve con la doctora Beasley, él le habla, ella asiente y sonríe.

Días más adelante, House y Sharon van caminando por un pasillo. Él se detiene y le dice algo, ella sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla. Caminan unos pasos más, ella le muestra un frasco con antidepresivos, se detienen frente a la puerta del diván de Nolan, House niega con la cabeza y la mano y entra a la habitación, dejándola a ella ahí con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

House llega a la sesión con el doctor Nolan y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente… También va a las sesiones con la doctora Beasley: ella toma una gran inspiración, levantando los brazos y luego bota el aire, indica con el dedo y explica, luego lo señala, House rueda los ojos y la imita cerrando sus ojos, ella muy atenta en él…

Días más tarde, House está sentado en la sala de estar. Con él están Amber, Tony y Kutner frente a él. Más tarde sólo están Tony y Kutner. Pasa más tiempo y sólo está Tony. Semanas más tarde está en la misma sala, solo, nada más acompañado por gente de carne y hueso.

Sharon lo ve una tarde ahí. Parece aburrido. Se le acerca, le toma una mano, House se levanta y la sigue. Desde un estante Sharon baja dos cajas que muestra a House, son dos puzles de veinte mil piezas uno y cincuenta mil el otro, se los muestra como para que escoja, ella ríe, House la mira un momento, señala el de cincuenta mil piezas, dice algo, ambos se miran y se largan a reír.

House comienza a armar el puzle en un rincón de la sala de estar, sobre una mesa baja. Poco a poco avanza, buscando la orilla del paisaje urbano primero. Sharon se acerca una noche, mostrándole su reloj, House hace un puchero, ella sonríe y se hinca a su lado. Ella parece incómoda, él la mira, Sharon suspira y le muestra el frasco de antidepresivos y uno nuevo. House toma el nuevo y lo lanza lejos. Ella se ve alarmada. Él coge el de antidepresivos y se toma uno. Ella sonríe y se abalanza sobre él y lo besa en los labios, él responde.

House sigue armando su puzle. Llega Sharon con una maleta, sonríe con amargura, se despide con una seña de mano y sale del lugar, antes de que House pudiera más que solo ponerse de pie y verla partir. ***///**

-o-o-o-

En el hospital universitario Princeton Plainsboro, Robert Chase hace algunas horas de clínica. Sale de una de las consultas y se dirige hasta el mesón de las enfermeras.

—¿Algo más que me des? —pregunta a Brenda.

—Está aburrido el departamento de diagnósticos sin el mercenario con pata de palo, ¿no?

—Pareciera que los casos desaparecen junto con él —comenta Chase.

—No piensa repartir el tesoro.

Chase frunció los labios.

En eso Cuddy y la doctora Shaffer salen de la oficina de la primera.

—Ah. Aquí estás —habla Cuddy.

Chase la mira extrañado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La doctora Shaffer quiere hablar contigo —aclara.

Chase mira a Shaffer.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Yo los dejo —dice Cuddy y se retira.

Shaffer se acerca a Chase.

—Es sobre el doctor Stanley, ¿lo recuerda?

—¿El obstetra obstinado que estuvo aquí hace dos meses? Sí.

—Sí, él —afirma, resignada. —Necesito que lo ayuden.

Chase alza las cejas.

—¿Y por qué no lo hacen ustedes? La vez anterior usted sólo quería trasladarlo a su hospital.

—Lo sé. Ahora también. Es sólo que el doctor Stanley ha estado mal. Pidió una licencia aquí, con la doctora… Remy Hadley. Decía que tenía una gripe y le dio una semana.

Chase puso cara de circunstancias. Se contuvo.

—Pues, si la doctora Hadley diagnosticó eso, debe ser así. Que yo sepa, ella sabe qué es una gripe —destaca el "qué".

—No es la primera vez que se burla de mí, doctor Chase. Pero no me importa. Sólo quisiera que los médicos en los que el doctor Stanley parece confiar más que en sus colegas, hicieran un diferencial. No es que no crea en el diagnóstico de la doctora Hadley, de hecho sé que es verdad, pero… pero es que creo que tiene algo más.

Chase alza las cejas.

—Nosotros no trabajamos a base de presentimientos —explica altanero.

—Su superior es el doctor Foreman, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella.

—La doctora Cuddy —responde él extrañado.

—¡Ah! Entonces es jefe del departamento de diagnósticos —comenta Shaffer.

—Eh… sí —asegura Chase.

—Bien —suspira Shaffer. —Hablaré con la doctora Cuddy, entonces.

Shaffer se dirige al despacho de Cuddy. Chase hace ademán de detenerla, con cara de horror, pero no alcanza a más que agarrarse la cabeza.

—Creo que exageraste esta vez —comenta Brenda, apareciendo de la nada.

Chase la mira sobresaltado.

—¿Tú crees?

Brenda alza las cejas y le entrega una carpeta que Chase recibe.

-o-o-o-

Foreman y Cameron están en la cafetería almorzando.

—¿Qué le pasó a Hadley? —pregunta Cameron.

—No tengo idea. Desde que estoy en este cargo me odia y me habla sólo para contradecirme. Creo que no le gustan los hombres con poder —acaba con cierta desazón.

—No creo que no le gusten los hombres con poder, creo que no le gustan los hombres con poder e idiotas.

Foreman la mira con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué? —cuestiona Cameron, masticando un tomate.

—Nada. Pudiste haberle contado tu historia personal, como favor a un amigo.

Cameron lo mira con desagrado.

—Por suerte te tengo a ti, para saber qué habría odiado —se pone de pie, tomando su bandeja. —Y eres un idiota.

Se retira, cruzándose en el camino con Cuddy. Cameron la saluda, pero Cuddy la ignora y sigue derecho hasta Foreman. Cameron continúa mirándola.

—Contigo quería hablar —anuncia Cuddy, molesta.

Cameron alza las cejas, interesada, y se sienta en una mesa cercana.

Foreman tira su tenedor hastiado y la mira.

—¿Qué no hice?

—No hiciste un desaire a tu ex jefa.

—¿Ex jefa? ¿La doctora Shaffer? ¿Habló contigo? Porque conmigo no ha hablado desde que me echó.

—Qué raro, entonces, porque me acaba de decir que el jefe del departamento de diagnósticos le negó una opinión médica.

—¿Está enferma? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—No juegues conmigo, Foreman, sabes que perderás.

—Perder, ¿qué? No sé de qué me hablas.

—De Sam Stanley —se entromete Cameron a lo lejos.

Ambos la miran. Cameron sostiene la mirada, preocupando un poco la expresión. Se encoge de hombros.

—Él quiso irse. No puedo aparecerme por su casa como si fuera a notificarle que tiene sida.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Ese paciente nunca debió haberse movido de este hospital sin un diagnóstico.

—Se fue con el diagnóstico de estupidez compulsiva.

—Tu carta de despido dirá eso si no vas en este momento a enmendar tu error.

—No es mi error.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es?

—Sé que no es un error. Pero debes hacerlo. Ve —ordena y se retira.

Foreman bufa, apoya los codos sobre la mesa y se toma las manos. Cameron sigue el recorrido de Cuddy y luego mira a Foreman, quién también la mira.

—¿Quién crees que quiera perjudicarme? –pregunta Foreman.

—Sólo alguien que amó mucho puede odiar tanto.

Foreman la mira como si hubiera escuchado una estupidez increíble.

—¿Odias a House?

—No estamos hablando de eso.

—Sólo trato de hacer un paralelo de tu vida personal para beneficiar la mía —se pone de pie. —Cuddy me ha jodido el almuerzo.

—Ella no te lo jodió, te lo jodió quien se hizo pasar por ti.

—¿Qué sabes…?

Cameron se tapa los oídos. Foreman bufa hastiado y roda los ojos. Cameron hace como si escuchara música, mirándolo fijamente mientras él se va. Cuando sale por la puerta, Cameron vuelve a mirar al frente, normal, coge su tenedor, comienza a jugar con él, lo deja a un lado y apoyando los codos en la mesa se toma la cabeza.

-o-o-o-

House arma su puzle en la sala. Aparece Wilson en el umbral del pasillo con una enfermera.

—Allí está —le señala ella, llevándose un canasto con algunas pertenencias de Wilson.

House lo mira acercarse. Wilson mira al suelo y, de pronto, levanta la vista, frunce los labios cuando lo ve. Se sienta en un sillón al frente de House.

—Ahora armas puzles literalmente —saluda Wilson, con algo de duda en su tono de voz, acomodándose la gabardina.

House se queda un momento en silencio. Coloca una pieza en su sitio.

—Y desde la próxima semana comienzo el taller de cocina.

Wilson frunce los labios, lo mira pensativo.

—¿Alguna especialidad en específico? —pregunta finalmente.

—Sé preparar pizzas, sé de cocina italiana, también preparo hamburguesas, ¿eso sería americana? Creo que incursionaré en dulces alemanes o en comida peruana a falta de un curso de tragos más especializado que el de mojitos y cucarachas.

House lo mira y luego vuelve a analizar dos piezas que ha puesto al revés. Wilson sonríe.

—Hace cuánto que estás con ese puzle.

House mira al infinito, pensativo.

—Cinco días. E hice que echaran a una enfermera.

Wilson abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Que hiciste qué.

—No es mi culpa que se haya enamorado de mí.

Wilson abre la boca impresionado.

—¿Y no fuiste capaz de decirle que no?

—Necesitaba amor. Me tenías muy abandonado —se queja con cara de perrito mojado.

—Vine a verte hace dos meses, pero me dijeron que te encerraron en la celda de aislamiento. Que ya me avisarían cuándo podría visitarte. ¿Qué sucede?

La pregunta de Wilson nace de la cara de triste rememoración que ha puesto House.

—¿House? —inquiere tras un momento de silencio.

House sacude su cabeza y mira a Wilson.

—Lo siento, me dormí. Efecto secundario de privarme de vicodín.

Wilson gruñe con incredulidad.

Se crea un tenso silencio.

—Voy al baño —anuncia House, poniéndose de pie y marchándose por el pasillo.

Wilson retiene un suspiro y mira el puzle.

-o-o-o-

Foreman y Chase van en un vehículo manejado por el primero.

—Aún no entiendo por qué crees que yo convenceré a Sam de hospitalizarse.

Foreman no responde. Comienza a detener la marcha hasta detenerse frente a una casa. Mira a Chase.

—¿Qué? —grazna con molestia, ante la taladrante mirada.

—Vamos señor jefe del departamento de diagnósticos. Actúe —dice con sorna.

—¿Qué? —salta Chase, algo nervioso.

—Sí. Fíjate que pensé: ¿quién en mi equipo será tan manipulable? Y ¿quién en mi equipo es tan buen manipulador? Bueno y a falta de House y considerando que Cameron estaba conmigo cuando ocurrieron los acontecimientos, pues recordé a dos integrantes más, así obtuve mis respuestas: a la segunda pregunta Taub; a la primera, ¡mira nada más!—exclama con falsa sorpresa —Tú.

—Está bien, está bien —concede Chase, levantando las manos a la altura de su cara. –Reconozco mi error. Fue un impulso —abre mucho los ojos, se quita el cinturón y sale del auto.

Foreman también sale del coche, lo cierra y camina raudamente para alcanzar a Chase en la entrada de la casa. Chase toca la puerta. Pasan unos segundos.

—Tiene ojo mágico por donde puede vernos, no creo que nos abra —comenta Chase, cruzándose de brazos.

Foreman se descruza de brazos y gruñendo toca la puerta con rudeza.

—No servirías de jefe de diagnósticos ni de nada. Te falta determinación —le reprocha Foreman.

—Siempre puedo tener un jefe que me dé una segunda oportunidad —comenta el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa, acabando por alzar las cejas y mirarlo.

Foreman lo mira.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —ordena.

Chase asiente. Se abre la puerta.

—Señor Stanley… —alcanza a decir Chase, antes de asombrarse, junto con Foreman por la imagen demacrada que tenían enfrente.

—Sam, ¿qué le pasó?

—Cogí una gripe horrible. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—La doctora Shaffer quiere que le revisemos. Una nueva opinión médica —explica Chase.

Sam suspira hastiado y comienza a toser secamente.

—Espérenme aquí —alcanza a decir, levantando una palma. Deja la puerta junta y desaparece.

Foreman mira a Chase.

—Casi lo matas —le reprocha Foreman.

—Somos médicos. No se habría muerto. Sólo necesita agua.

En eso se escucha loza quebrarse. Ambos doctores se miran y de inmediato, como puestos de acuerdo, entran a la casa. Foreman se dirige a la cocina y Chase se queda en la sala de estar, mirando como quien no quiere la cosa a su alrededor. Mira hacia donde se dirigió Foreman, luego la escalera que da al segundo piso, coge aire y sube.

Chase llega a la habitación. Observa alrededor. Mira sobre el clóset y dentro de él. Descubre un cajón cerrado con llave. Mira entorno a él y se dirige al velador, donde busca algo, lo cierra. Va hasta un escritorio del cual toma dos clips. Vuelve al clóset e intenta abrir el cajón con su llave improvisada; lo logra. Abre el cajón, lo revuelve en busca de algo. Encuentra unas fotos, las observa. Toma unas cartas viejas, lee una de ellas. Tras avanzar unas líneas abre los ojos impresionado.

-o-o-o-

House regresa a su sitio. Se sienta mirando a Wilson, con la pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda recogida. Wilson lo mira. Permanecen en silencio.

—Foreman es el nuevo jefe de diagnósticos —comenta Wilson para romper el mutismo.

—Lo imaginaba.

—Pero casi no han llegado casos. Es como si desaparecieran junto contigo.

—Siempre he querido ser brujo para cerrarte la boca un par de veces, pero nunca lo logré.

—Uno de los pocos casos que tuvo fue de un tipo que vomitaba como tu sarcasmo sale… salía.

House desvía la mirada. Se queda pegado en un punto fijo y abre ligeramente la boca.

Wilson frunce el ceño. Gira en dirección hacia dónde House mira.

House se levanta y camina hasta la entrada a la sala.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta en voz baja a Cuddy, quien está apoyada ahí.

—Vine a visitarte —dice ella con sencillez. —Wilson me avisó y aunque quería venir antes, Rachel ha estado tan linda —sonríe.

House sonríe sin ganas, mirando hacia abajo y luego vuelve a mirarla. Se queda un momento pensando, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo. Se volteó hacia Wilson.

—Han pensado en que la paciente pueda estar embarazada —pregunta House.

Wilson mira a House extrañado, pero contesta:

—Lo veo difícil, pues es hombre.

—Ah —suspira, desanimado, House. Mira al suelo.

Wilson sonríe.

House vuelve a mirar a Cuddy, pero ya no está. Mira alrededor.

—Oye, ¡oye! —grita a una enfermera —¿Dónde fue la mujer que estaba conmigo?

La enfermera lo mira aprehensiva.

—No había ninguna mujer contigo…

—Sí, sí había. ¡Ah! —gruñe, voltea hacia Wilson. —Tú sí la viste, viste a Cuddy.

Wilson abrió la boca en señal de preocupación. Negó con la cabeza.

—Wilson, ¡estaba conmigo! Me dijo que tú le dijiste que podía venir —camina hacia él mientras habla. —Que por su hija no había venido antes.

—House, ella no estaba ahí —le indica Wilson, poniéndose de pie.

House agacha la mirada. Se toma la cabeza. Se sienta en el lugar de Wilson. Su amigo lo observa. La enfermera se acerca.

—Es mejor que se retire —le indica a Wilson.

Wilson asiente. Abre la boca como para decir algo, pero la cierra. Se va. La enfermera le aprieta el hombro a House, éste no se movió de su posición. Una vez que Wilson desaparece, aparece la doctora Beasley.

-o-o-o-

Foreman está con una olla y un mantel ayudando a Sam. En eso llega Chase.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —regaña Foreman. —Ven a ayudarme. Ya llamé a la ambulancia para llevar a Sam al hospital.

—Y ¿a quién llevarás? ¿A Sam o a Sam? —pregunta Chase, con una foto y un papel en la mano.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —recrimina Foreman. —Mejor busca algún medicamento en su botiquín que nos pueda servir.

—Está bien, pero mientras me esperas —se acerca —, podrías ver esto, es interesante —estira la mano hasta Foreman.

Foreman lo mira con el ceño fruncido y aprehensivo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—La explicación a mi chiste. En serio es interesante.

Foreman coge los papeles.

—Espero que Samanta entienda que meterme en su clóset es de suma importancia para el diagnóstico. Que mal embarazo, por cierto —comenta Chase, con gran sorna.

Foreman lo mira estupefacto y luego a Sam, mira lo que Chase le ha entregado. Abre la boca y frunce el ceño de impresión.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Se escucha una sirena.

—La ambulancia —indica Chase. —¿Vamos? —alza las cejas.

-o-o-o-

Taub está sentado a la mesa, tamborileando los dedos. Cameron cruzada de brazos, apoyada al lado de la cafetera. Trece sentada por el revés de una silla, en la esquina opuesta a la pizarra, rascándose la nuca. Todos pensativos. Foreman al lado de la pizarra, sosteniéndose en el respaldo de una silla.

Entra Chase con overol.

—Sam está gordo, pero está bien —dice.

—No está gorda, está embarazada —le rectifica Foreman.

—Como sea. Pero si se quiere poner pene, me imagino que será mejor para él pensar que está gordo.

—Me pregunto —habla Taub —, ¿cómo habrá quedado embarazado?

—A lo mejor se promocionó como chico con vagina en un sitio en internet. Hay gustos sexuales para todo —comenta Chase.

Foreman y Cameron fruncen la nariz en asco. Trece y Taub alzan las cejas.

—Da lo mismo —alega Hadley. —Sea como sea que se haya embarazado, debemos decirle que debe abortar —zanja.

—Yo iré —dice Foreman, arreglándose.

—Yo te acompaño —anuncia Cameron saliendo tras él.

Caminando hacia el ascensor, Foreman pregunta a Cameron:

—¿Por qué me acompañas?

—Es bueno que para tanta rudeza haya un poco de bondad.

Foreman gruñe, sonriendo.

—Te tienes sobrevalorada.

Foreman oprimió el botón del elevador.

—¿Quieres apostar? —consulta Cameron, pícara.

Foreman enarca una ceja.

—Y lo confundirás —agrega.

Suena el timbre del ascensor. Se abre. Entran. Cameron lo mira con una sonrisa y las manos tomadas abajo.

—Eso es verdad.

Foreman coloca cara de "qué diablos". Se cierran las puertas.

-o-o-o-

Cameron y Foreman están al lado de Sam.

—¿Cómo se siente, Sam? —pregunta Foreman.

—Embarazado, en todos sus posibles sentidos.

—¿Usted sabía que estaba… ehm… embarazado? —pregunta Cameron, dudando en la última palabra.

Foreman la mira, sorprendido y reprochante.

Sam mira hacia la pared.

—Sam, si no quiere… —comienza a decir Foreman.

—Sí —tercia Sam. —Fue… Me estaba sintiendo solo, incomprendido. Dejé de tomar todos los suplementos y me conseguí una larga licencia por depresión. Fui a un club de mujeres, conocí a un stripper —suspira con ojos lacrimosos. —Sucedió todo ese día. Me prometí nunca más hacerlo, volví a retomar mi vida. Los suplementos. Programé la cirugía con el doctor Walters. Regresé hace dos meses y medio al trabajo. La doctora Shaffer se volvió insoportable. Creo que se sintió culpable y por eso les pidió revisarme otra vez —resuelve. Frunce los labios conteniendo la respiración.

Cameron se muerde el labio. Foreman frunce el rostro, indeciso en cómo reaccionar:

—Entonces abortará —atina a consultar.

Cameron lo mira espasmódica. Sam frunce el ceño preocupado, con ojos acuosos.

-o-o-o-

Cuddy está en su cama, con Rachel sentada sobre ella, rodeada de cojines y juguetes. Cuddy está hincada en el piso, jugando con la bebé.

—Intenta colocar este cubo en su lugar —dice Cuddy, entregándole un cubo azul.

Rachel lo coge y se lo lleva a la boca, baboseándolo.

—No me entiendes, ¿verdad? —pregunta Cuddy con falsa frustación.

La bebé la mira con ojos grandes y atentos. Cuddy sonríe y se abalanza sobre ella soplándole el vientre riéndose. Rachel ríe con goce.

Tocan la puerta. Cuddy se separa de su hija, bufa, mira la hora y se levanta con extrañeza en su rostro. Llega a la puerta. Abre. Es Wilson.

—Hola. ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta preocupada.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Cuddy frunce los labios y se hace a un lado. Cierra la puerta.

—Dime rápido qué pasa. Estaba con Rachel.

—Pues, yo puedo cuidarla mientras vas a visitar a House. No hoy, claro.

Cuddy lo mira molesta.

—No me interesa visitar a House, me interesa estar con mi hija. Ya puedes irte —sentencia, dirigiéndose a la habitación.

Cuddy vuelve a hincarse sobre un cojín al lado de su hija. Toma un cascabel y lo agita. La bebé ríe y lo coge, lo sacude con torpeza. Cuddy sonríe.

Wilson entra lentamente a la pieza. Cuddy bufa hastiada.

—En serio, Wilson, si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, vete.

—House te necesita.

—Él no me necesita, ya tiene una madre que se preocupe por él y yo una hija de la cual preocuparme. Sólo necesita de mí para estar muy, muy lejos de él.

Wilson se queda en silencio. Ambos se miran, ella con ira en los ojos, él con pena.

—Algún día —comienza a hablar Wilson —tu hija crecerá, conocerá a un hombre, o a una mujer, quién sabe; con el que desee estar y será su prioridad, incluso antes que su madre.

Cuddy lo mira con odio, fijamente.

—Yo no deseo estar con House. Ni tampoco contigo en este momento: vete. Ahora —recalca cada sílaba.

Wilson alza las manos en son de paz y se retira de la habitación. Cuddy cierra los ojos conteniendo su rabia. Se escucha la puerta cerrarse al mismo tiempo que Rachel tira el cascabel. Cuddy la observa, pues el juguete le ha golpeado el brazo, la niña ha vuelto a tomar el cubo azul y lo babea mirando a su mamá, cuando Cuddy está concentrada en ella, Rachel calza en cubo en su sitio en el puzle. Cuddy sonríe, conteniendo lágrimas. Suelta algunas. Rachel comienza a llorar.

—No, tranquila —consuela Cuddy, acomodándose en la cama, abrazándola y besándola, junto con parar de llorar y comenzar a reír y jugar con ella.

Rachel ríe.

-o-o-o-

**////**House está armando su puzle. Coloca algunas piezas en el centro. Sólo le queda un espacio, busca la pieza a su alrededor. La encuentra en el suelo. La coge, la alza sobre el espacio, la deja ahí un momento, pero se arrepiente y se la acerca a la boca, su expresión es pensativa. Suspira, la deja a un lado cualquiera sobre el puzle, pero no en su sitio. Se coloca en pie. Apaga la luz. Se va y sólo se ve la pieza sobre el rompecabezas apartada.

-o-o-o-

Rachel está en su cuna durmiendo. Cuddy le besa la frente. Apaga la luz del velador. Se dirige al umbral. Se detiene allí, se sujeta al marco. Mira a su hija dormir entre las sombras, iluminada sólo por la tenue luz del pasillo. Toma una gran respiración que no bota y cierra los ojos, oprimiéndolos. Abre los ojos vidriosos. Se va.

-o-o-o-

Foreman llega a la habitación de Sam.

—Ya está todo listo —le anuncia.

Sam lo mira apesadumbrado.

—No abortaré —sentencia.

Foreman lo mira anonadado.

—Sam, a no ser que quiera ser Samanta, no puedo dejarle hacer eso.

Sam suspira.

—Quiero volver a ser Samanta —se silencia. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. —No quiero volver a sentirme sola —rompe en llanto.

Foreman se cruza de brazos y suspira. Frunce los labios. Sam lo mira lacrimógena. Foreman asiente. Se va.

Sam llora con más ahínco. Esboza una leve sonrisa, que se vuelve más grande entre sus lágrimas mientras se abraza a las sábanas.

Afuera Foreman ve a Cameron. La mira hastiado. Cameron suspira y esboza una leve sonrisa. Llega Chase. Cameron lo mira.

—Shaffer lo sabía —le dice su novio.

Cameron suspira. Se toman de la mano. Se van.

-o-o-o-

Un auto llega a las afueras de Mayfield. Se estaciona. Es Cuddy. Detiene el motor y pone las manos sobre el manubrio mirando hacia el edificio. Apoya la frente en el mismo. Vuelve a levantar la cabeza. Se suelta el cinturón de seguridad. Abre la puerta del auto. Baja. Cierra la puerta de un golpe.

-o-o-o-

House está sentado frente a su rompecabezas, pensativo. Coge la pieza, pero alguien se la quita de las manos. Mira hacia arriba y ve a Cuddy. Ella le sonríe y se hinca al frente suyo. Arrastrando la pieza la coloca en su sitio. House observa el movimiento y luego levanta la vista hacia ella sin saber cómo reaccionar. Ella sonríe ampliamente. House abre levemente la boca, baja la vista hacia el hueco recién llenado y lleva sus dedos a posarlos en aquel lugar.

-o-o-o-

Sam está en su casa buscando en las alacenas frascos y echándolos en una bolsa que lleva hasta el contenedor. Luego, se para frente a un espejo y levanta su camisa para sacarse el vendaje y ver y acariciar su panza y sonreír.

-o-o-o-

Cuddy no alcanza a alejarse ni un paso cuando se detiene en seco. Abre temblorosa y rauda la puerta del vehículo e ingresa a él de inmediato, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y torpeza. Vuelve a agarrase del manubrio y posar la cabeza sobre este. Levanta abruptamente la mirada, dando un suspiro brusco, se ajusta el cinturón, coloca el auto en marcha, se restriega con los dedos por debajo de los ojos. Acelera para dar una vuelta en U y marcharse del lugar.

-o-o-o-

Los dedos de House tocan un sitio vacío. Levanta la vista de un golpe hacia donde está Cuddy, pero no hay nadie. Empuña la mano con rabia. Abre la palma para descubrir que ahí permanecía la pieza que ahora estaba destrozada. Rozó su brazo con violencia por sobre la mesa para desarmar el puzle y se puso de pie. Algunos internos y todos los enfermeros lo observaban. Una enfermera se le acercó, House le dijo algo y ella lo dejó. Andando, House llegó a la oficina de la doctora Beasley. Ella lo mira atenta.

—No he dejado de alucinar —anuncia House, frustrado.

—¿Has vuelto a ver a Amber, Kutner o Tony? —pregunta ella, parándose y dirigiéndose hasta él.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

House se silencia. Suspira.

—Es alguien que está vivo, hasta lo que sé.

Beasley busca entre los expedientes. Toma uno. Lo abre. Lo revisa.

—¿Es Cuddy? —pregunta, tras leer un poco.

House agacha la mirada.

Beasley lo mira con pena.

—El doctor Nolan dice que la has negado sistemáticamente en todo lo que quiso indagar. Yo no lo sabía. Ahora trataremos de que la aceptes —le puso una mano sobre un hombro.

—Es la pieza que falta —susurró House mirando al vacío.

La doctora Beasley la mira como si no comprendiera.

-o-o-o-

House está sentado en el sillón ubicado frente a la mesa donde armaba el rompecabezas, con las manos tomadas, pensativo. Llega la doctora Beasley y se sienta sobre el brazo del sillón a su lado. Él ll mira. Ella le ofrece la caja donde se guarda el puzle. House vuelve a mirar a la mesa, luego a ella. Coge la caja, se hinca y comienza a ordenar su desastre.***////**

-o-o-o-

**/…*/ = Lemon Tree (Oasis)**

I'm sitting here in the boring room / It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon / I'm wasting my time / I got nothing to do / I'm hanging around / I'm waiting for you / But nothing ever happens and I wonder how.

I'm driving around in my car / I'm driving too fast / I'm driving too far / I'd like to change my point of view / I feel so lonely / I'm waiting for you / But nothing ever happens and I wonder how.

I wonder how / I wonder why / Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky / And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree.

I'm turning my head up and down / I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around / And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree.

Sing / Da-da-da-da-da-di-da-da / Da-da-da-da-di-da-da / Da-di-di-da.

I'm sitting here / I miss the power / I'd like to go out taking a shower / But there's a heavy cloud inside my head.

I feel so tired / Put myself into bed / While nothing ever happens and I wonder how.

Isolation is not good for me / Isolation I don't want to sit on the lemon-tree.

I'm steppin' around in the desert of joy / Baby anyhow I'll get another toy / And everything will happen and you wonder how.

**//…*// Unconditional (The Bravery)**

I've spent my whole life surrounded / and I've spent my whole life alone / I wonder why I never wonder why / The easiest things are so hard.

I just want, I just want love / I just want, I just want love / I just want, I just want love / I just want something / Something for nothing / Something, something for nothing.

I'm a beggar and I'm a chooser / I'm accused, I'm an accuser / But nothing's Unconditional.

I hold the whole world accused / I've only got myself to blame / I wonder why, I never wonder why / The easiest things are so hard.

**///…*///On your own (The Verve)**

Tell me what you see / Was it a dream? was I in it? / Life seemed so obscene until it´s over / Who know?

All I want is someone who can fill the hole / In the life know / In between life and death when there´s nothing left / Do you wanna know?

You come in on your own / And you leave on your own / Forget the lovers you´ve know / And you friends on your own.

Tell me if it´s true / That I need you, you are changing / I´ve seen this road before down on the floor  
It is hurting me.

All I want is someone who can't fill the hole / In the life know / in between life and death when there´s nothing left / Do you want to know?

You come in on your own / And you leave on your own / Forget the lovers you´ve know / And your friends on your own.

Lies I´ve got to get rid of this whole inside.

Lies I´ve got to get rid of this whole inside.

**////…*////****Tears And Rain (James Blunt)**

How I wish I could surrender my soul; / Shed the clothes that become my skin; / See the liar that burns within my needing. / How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold. / How I wish I had screamed out loud, / Instead I've found no meaning.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain, / All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. / Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray. / I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble. / It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind; / Hold memory close at hand, / Help me understand the years. / How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell. / How I wish I would save my soul. / I'm so cold from fear.

I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain, / All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. / Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray. / I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble. / Far, far away; find comfort in pain. / All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. / It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.

Tears and rain.

Tears and rain.

Far, far away; find comfort in pain, / All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble. / It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain.


End file.
